dragonlegionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Legion Wiki:About Guild Battles
__TOC__ 'What are Guild Battles?' These are matches between Dragon Guilds. Deliver attacks to your opponents to earn VP, and when the battle ends the guild with the most VP wins. The type of dragon your guild has, your selection of heroes, the battlefield, the weather, etc. can all have a major influence, so you should think about them and prepare before the battle begins. Also, if your guild wins the battle, you can get victory rewards. Battles include official League Battles held at specific times each day, and Free Battles available for practice. 'About League Battles' League Battles are matches between dragon guilds held 3 times per day. Battles are held 3 times per day. 'League Battle Times' *8:00 to 9:00 AM (1 Victory Point) *2:00 to 3:00 PM (2 Victory Point) *8:00 to 9:00 AM (3 Victory Point) Matching will happen 1 hour before the actual battle, determining which guilds will be fighting. For League Battles, once matching begins, you cannot edit your squad, change dragons, or join or leave guids until the battle ends. When you win a League Battle, you get Victory Points and other rewards, including Arcana Fragments, Gold, Legacy Points, Guild Funds, etc. These rewards may be different during certain events. Your guild must have at least 3 members to be placed in matching. 'Free Battles' Free battles are practice matches for players at the time when they enter. These are shorter battles lasting only 15 minutes, and are available at the times listed below as long as there aren't League Battles going on. When a battle is beginnng, you can enter via the Free Battle screen. 'Free Battle Start Times' *7:00~8:00 *9:00~12:00 *13:00~20:00 *21:00~24:00 Every hour, and at 15, 30, and 45 minutes past the hour. Players can enter a Free Battle up to 10 minutes after it begins. You can enter up to 10 Free Battles per day. The MP you use in Free Battles is separate from that for League Battles, and since it's restored every time you enter, you should feel free to enter as much as you like! 'Positions' In guild battles, the game divides players among 3 positions. The three positions are the Warrior (the vanguard) and the Tamer and Archer (the rearguard). During battles, tap the position display in the upper part of the screen to switch positions between Tamer and Archer. Unless one of your side's Warriors is knocked out, you cannot switch from rear guard to vanguard. When that does happen, the vanguard member who got knocked out will drop to the rear guard. You cannot manually move from vanguard to the rear guard. 'What are Warriors?' In battles, players in the Warrior position fight in the vanguard, and serve in a primarily offensive capacity. In official battles, the game will select the 5 members of each guild with the highest battle power as Warriors. Try to deliver effective Attacks and Specials to inflict lots of damage and earn VP. In Free Battles, the first 5 players who enter will be Warriors. If you would prefer not to be a Warrior, you can select Tamer or Archer as your preferred position in your Guild Settings. 'What are Tamers?' In battles, Tamers fight in the rear guard, and their main job is to Assist allies and handle Dragon Attacks. Tamers also have the special Assist command that increase Warrior allies stats; be sure to use it to its fullest effect! By using Dragon Charge to get your Dragon Power up to 100%, you can use the Dragon Attack finishing move that can target up to 10 enemies at once. In official battles, the game will place the 5 members with the highest Battle Power in each guild as Warriors, and the remaining players will become Tamers. In Free Battles, the first 6 players who enter are Warriors, and those that follow start as Tamers. 'What are Archers?' Archers fight the rear guard during battles, and their main job is to attack enemy Tamers. An archer's main tool for attacking the enemy Tamer is Slash, which can prevent enemies from getting stat bonuses or doing their Dragon Attack. In official battles, the 5 players in the guild with the highest Battle Power become Warriors, and players in 6th place and below start as Tamers. From there, they can change into Archers either by changing positions during battle or by selecting Archer as their preferred position in their Guild Settings. In Free Battles, the first 6 players who enter are Warriors, and those that follow start as Tamers. 'Battle Commands' In battles, you can spend MP to perform actions. The commands and skills you can use in battle vary depending on your Position. In addition to the Main and Sub Commands, there are other commands available through the Commands tab. Attack (Warrior) *This is a Warrior's main command. It allows you to attack one enemy Warrior. Combos can increase its effectiveness. Barrage (Warrior) *This is a Warrior's sub command. It allows you to attack up to 5 enemy Warriors and Archers. Once you use it, your teammates can get a more powerful Assault if they do a Barrage within the next 10 minutes. Assist (Tamer) *This is a Tamer's main command. It allows you to increase the stats of one Warrior ally. If all of your side's Warriors are knocked out, it will lower an enemy Warrior's stats instead. It can also give your combos a boost. Slash (Archer) *This is an Archer's main command. It allows you to attack one enemy Tamer. Combos can increase its effectiveness. Bow (Tamer/Archer) *This is the sub command for both Tamers and Archers. It lets you attack one enemy. It's not very powerful, but it can attack enemies in any Position, and there are times when it's suffiecient to take an enemy out. Combos can increase its power and accuracy. Skills (All Positions) *By equipping a skill you gain access to it as a command. Remember, you can only use skills intended for your current Position. Skills can form combos with main/sub commands of the same type. Recover HP (All Positions) *This command is available to all Positions. It restores half of your HP. MP Recovery (All Positions) *This command is available to all Positions. MP recovery is limited, so you should try to preserve it and use it when you really need it. 'What are Combos?' Combos are a special effect that happens when team members deliver several attacks in succession. After a fellow member attacks, sing the same type of command within 10 minutes gives you a Combo Chance (or a Fusion Technique Chance). If you can get a Combo Chance and deliver a combo, you'll do more damage to the target, and you can get stat bonuses. Combos grow powerful the longer they become, so don't miss the opportunity to build up a combo when a Combo Chance happens! Once a Combo Chance happens, you have 10 minutes until it runs out and the effect disappears. 'What is Dragon Attack?' Dragon Attack is a special finishing move that can target up to 10 enemies regardless of their Positions. Tamers have a special Dragon Charge command, and when they get the gauge up to 100%, they can launch a Dragon Attack. You can use your Dragon Attack up to 3 times per battle. Dragon Attacks vary depending on the type of dragon you have, and can be stronger or weaker depending on elements. VP gained from Dragon Attacks count towards the total VP for the battle, the guild's total VP, etc., but do not count towards the VP total of the player who initated them. 'Attacking Dragons' If your team manages to take out all of the enemy Warriors, your side's Warriors will be able to directly attack the enemy's dragon. When you attack a dragon, it delivers counter-attacks, albeit weak ones; take care not to let these knock you out. The dragon's HP appears at the bottom of the guild battle screen. Attacking the enemy dragon does not earn VP, but defeating it does give you a large VP bonus. In matches held during events it adds an additional Victory Point. When a dragon gets knocked out, it will start recovering after a while. 'Weather' During guild battles the weather can change, becoming sunny, rainy, etc. Dragons and heroes have preferred weather, during which they do ore damage to enemies and take less damage themselves. There are also skills that can change the weather, so creeting advantageous weather is a key strategy. 'Battlefield' Guild battles take place on one of several battlefields, such as the City of Magic and the High Mountains. Dragons have preferred battlefields, which affect their ATK and DEF. You can find out which battlefield will be in play by checking the battle information ahead of time.